


My Omega, My Alpla

by yanalikessmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Harry calls Louis daddy, Harry in Panties, Louis has pet names for harry, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Stripping, Top Louis, harry calls louis alpha, in this case we talking about dick sucking, just imagine that holy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanalikessmut/pseuds/yanalikessmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an omega - an alphaless omega at that. He's been searching for an alpha ever since he presented as an omega, which was a bit over two years ago. He wants an alpha who can take nice care of him. Harry just may meet this alpha when he decides to go out one night with his best mate and fellow omega, Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omega, My Alpla

Harry blinks his eyes open as he slowly awakens from his nap. He glances around the room groggily before taking a glimpse at his alarm clock. He becomes more alert when he realizes the clock reads _18:26._

_Oh shit! I gotta get ready before Niall comes. He'll have my head if he finds out I'm not ready yet._

When Harry rises out of bed, he stumbles a bit and realizes how warm he is. He remembers taking his supressants that morning with his breakfast, so it couldn't have been his heat. 

He enters the bathroom and strips himself of his underwear.

_I hope I can find myself an alpha today. Harry thinks to himself as he turns the shower on._

_Why do I feel so warm?_ Harry questions himself. _Maybe I'm coming down with something. My head does feel a bit foggy._

As Harry waits for the shower water to heat up to the right temperature, he notices how horny he was feeling. 

_Well, it's been a while since I've gotten any. In fact, it's been a while since I've even gotten off._

Harry steps in the shower, and moans at the relaxing feeling of the water hitting his body. Harry feels himself rise to full hardness, and a bit of slick leak out of his hole. He needs friction, and he needs it _now._

Harry wraps his hand around his cock and sucks in a sharp breath.

"Fuck." Harry moans as he strokes himself a couple of times. He tilts his head back, and lets his mouth hang open.

"Oh God. Mmph.." Harry doesn't hold back on his moans and whimpers as he picks up his pace. It's not like he could hold them in anyway. He needs more. He could feel his slick trickling out his hole at a more steady pace and decides to add his fingers.

Harry removes his hand from his cock and whines at the loss of contact. He leans foward and places his hand on the wall. He then lifts his right leg to place his foot on the little shelf in the shower stall. 

Harry reaches back with his right hand, and moans high in his throat as his fingertips tease his clenching hole. His fingers are soon covered with slick, and he takes no time to insert his middle finger until he reaches his knuckle.

The angle is a bit awkward, and he wouldn't be able to reach that glorious spot within him, but he could work with what he has. He pumps his finger in and out at a steady pace, whimpering as he does so.

 _No. Not enough. More. More. More._ Harry's thoughts cloud his mind as he inserts both his ring and index finger. The stretch stings a bit, but he loves the sting of being stretched. The slick helps a great amount, considering how fast he's fingering himself.

"Oh f-fuck, Daddy..." Harry gasps as he crooks his fingers, massaging his velvety walls. Yeah, he has a bit of a daddy kink, but can you blame him? Daddy kink _is_ hot as fuck. 

Harry soon lets his imagination run wild with some of his deepest desires. He imagines himself being impaled on an alpha's fat cock. He'd be wimpering as his alpha slid into him deliberately slow, teasing him with what's to come.

"More, more. P-please a-mmph-alpha please I-I need _more_!" Harry imagines himself begging for more of his alpha's delicious cock. He knows he would do it. There's no denying it.

He then imagines his alpha pulling out the little he's put in, and thrusting all the way in on one deep stroke. Harry moans out loud at how close he is as he continues to imagine himself being taken doggy style with grips on his hips strong enough to bruise. 

He imagines his alpha saying as he pulls out, "My good omega. Taking my alpha cock so well. You're my little cockslut huh? My cockslut, begging for my cock. You want it? Well, since you've been such a good omega for me I'll give it to you."

Harry imagines himself being yanked back by his hips as his alpha gave a forceful thrust foward, jostling his body. He imagines how much pleasure would be coursing through his body at how much his alpha was dicking him down.

The pleasure courses through his body, and Harry comes untouched with a shout that turns into a whimper. He's shivering as he pumps his fingers in his hole a few more times before overstimulation gets the best of him. Then he slowly pulls his fingers out.

_Fuck. That was the hardest I can ever remember coming. Maybe it's because I haven't in such a long time. Yeah that's it. Definitely. Now I don't feel as hot. Maybe that was all I needed to get my temperature down._

Harry realizes he should've been out of the shower and getting dressed a while ago. He quickly scrubs his body and decides to not wash his hair, considering how cold it is outside, and he doesn't want to catch pneumonia or something. 

He steps out the shower and towel dries himself in his room before taking a glance at his alarm clock.

 _19:05_. Harry curses under his breath and drops his towel, hurrying across the room to his underwear drawer. He digs through his underwear until he gets to the bottom which is where he keepshis beloved panties. He has only one pair, and he loves them dearly.

They're a georgous emerald green - like his eyes - with a lighter green lace trim. They are the softest piece of clothing he has ever owned, not to mention the most comfortable. 

He puts them on and finds one of his many pairs of black skinny jeans, and _squeezes_ into them. He's been having more trouble with his pants lately. He has much more ass than he had back then and most, if not all, of the time he has a bit of a struggle getting them past his plumping ass. He's not complaining though, he loves the way his ass looks. He loves it even more when he has on his panties.

After searching through his closet, he comes across a near see through forest green button up that he doesn't even remember buying. He likes it though. He slips it on and checks himself out in the mirror. He first notices how much more green his eyes look. He then buttons up his shirt only halfway and rolls his sleeves up, revealing his forearms.

_Damn I look fuckable. I'll be irresistible._

Harry fluffs up his hair a bit so it can have that 'messy' look. He jumps as he hears banging on the door, and rushes to go answer it. He already knows who it is, so he doesn't bother opening the door after unlocking it. He just leaves Niall to open it himself. He walks to the couch and sits down on it, and Niall comes bouncing in not too long after. Niall stops walking and scrunches his face up.

"What?" Harry asks.  
"It reeks of sex and desperation in here. It was faint when I came through the door, but its strong as fuck in here." Niall replies.  
"It'd be best for you to not go near my room then." Harry mumbles under his breath.  
"What was that?" Niall questions.  
"Nothing. Let's just go. I'm ready to let loose."

Harry gets up and lets Niall leave his flat before he does, but not before he takes a whiff of the air. He shrugs.

_Niall must be fucking with me because I don't smell anything._

He walks out and uses his key to lock the door behind him, twisting the doorknob afterwards just to be sure.

\----

Harry is having the time of his life at this club. They decided to go to a gay club called _The Rush_. He's been hearing its a pretty lit club so he and Niall will decide that for themselves.

Harry lost Niall ages ago, not even five seconds upon walking through the door. He doesn't mind though. He came to have fun right? Right. Four fruity margaritas and a shot of straight vodka later, here he is, swaying his hips, surrounded by a massive crowd.

Harry feels someone come up behind him and place their hands on his hips. Instantly, Harry is momentarily shocked by the sparks in his veins and the sudden rush of heat in his abdomen. In response to their approach, Harry gyrates his hips, and dips a little bit before he comes back up and grinds his ass into the crotch of whoever is behind him.

"Fuck, baby you look so good." The stranger says. Harry doesn't recognize the voice at all, but he knew he would if he's heard it before. Sadly, he hasn't. This person's voice could make any man weak at the knees. His voice is smooth like cream, but yet again, rough like sandpaper. His tone and smell radiates **alpha** , but that's not what makes Harry's knees buckle. Its the fact that after the unknown alpha speaks, he grinds back into Harry with no hesitation.

Harry moans loudly at the flare of heat that rushes through his body. He is turned around by mystery alpha and is met with the bluest eyes he has ever seen. He checks out this man's face, and is not disappointed by what he sees. This guy is absolutely beautiful. Harry can't remember a time when he has seen someone as stunning as the man standing in front of him. He has slight lines by his eyes. - _He must smile a lot_. - His nose is small and slightly angled in the cutest way.

His cheekbones and jawline could cut _any_ bitch, no matter how thick their skin is, nor how much armor they may have on. His lip are thin, pink, and oh so sexy. The stubble dusted across his jaw makes Harry wonder what it would feel like rubbing against his inner thighs as he ate h-.

Harry's observation is interrupted when the man speaks again.

"What's your name, love?" He asks.  
"'M Harry. What about you?" Harry replies.  
"Louis." He takes a pause as he smirks and looks Harry dead in the eyes. "You can call me daddy, though."

Harry's breath hitches, and his heartbeat spikes as another wave of heat hits him. He is left speechless as Louis takes his hands and places them on his hips, while Louis takes his own and places his around Harry's neck. He leans so his mouth is at Harry's ear and whispers, "You're mine Harry. Understand?"

Those words go straight to Harry's cock, and he lets out a small whine. Before Harry can open his mouth to speak, Louis continues on.

"Of course you understand, lovely. Wanna know why?"

Harry pants as his mind near completely fogs up, and gives a tiny nod.

"Why is that then, Harry?" Louis grips the hair at the nape of his neck and tugs slighty to get him to tilt his head back. He doesn't let go, though. No, he simply turns and starts to nip at the soft skin on the side of his neck. "I think you already know the answer." Louis continues.

Harry whimpers as he feels his knees get weaker. He tries to form a coherent thought, but he can't. Not with this alpha in his personal space doing magical things to him. He manages to get out, "'M y-y-your good, fuck...o-omega." As Harry is answering, Louis sucks multiple bruises into the column of Harry's neck and leaves quite impressive hickeys in his wake.

"That's right, good pretty baby." Louis praises. "Now lets say we get out of here so I can take proper care of you?" 

"F-fuck. Yeah, yeah. Want th-that." Harry grinds his clothed erection into Louis and lets whines slip from between his red-bitten lips. Louis leans away from his neck and connects their lips in a kiss that makes it feel as if lava replaced the blood in their veins.

"Let's go before I end up end up taking you right here for everyone to see." Louis mumbles before taking Harry's hand and dragging him out of the club. When they reach the fresh air of outside, Harry breathes deep, and the fog in his head clears up a bit.

 _He's gonna treat me real well. I can just tell_. 

\----

Harry is being dragged into Louis' flat when he is suddenly slammed against the front door. The next thing he knows, his neck is yet again being attacked by Louis. He thinks he's not gonna call him Louis anymore. Maybe Daddy. Or Alpha. Hell, he may even use _both_. Both gets hims hot and horny just thinking about it. 

Harry feels Louis sharp teeth drag across the junction of his neck. He moans loudly and feels his hole throb with the need to be filled with cock. Not with just any cock, though. With his alpha's cock. Harry thinks about what ran through his mind earlier and ruts his hips against Louis'.

Louis breathes in the smell of Harry's scent deeply.

" _Fuck_. You smell so good my little omega. I can't wait until I get a piece of you." Louis' voice is husky as he speaks. He backs up from Harry, and leads him into the living room. He leaves Harry standing as he strips himself of his own clothes until he is left in only his boxers, massive erection tenting the fabric. Harry whines as he takes in his alpha. _God, is he perfect_. Harry thinks to himself through the haze. Louis sits down on the love seat right in front of Harry and relaxes back, his body on full display. They both bite their lips as they observe each other's bodies.

"Strip for me, omega." Louis orders. Harry hurriedly starts to remove his shirt when Louis puts his hand up and says, "Slowly. No need to go so fast. We have _all_ night." Harry blushes and nods his head shyly.

Louis places his hand back where it originally was, and focuses his eyes on where Harry's hands were, which is at the middle button of his shirt. Louis bites his lip as Harry slowly sways his hips from side to side. After Harry slips his shirt off, he bites his lip and tilts his head back as he runs his fingers over his perky nipples. He lets out a moan as he twists and pulls at his sensitive amd reddening nipples. Harry tilts his head back down and watches as his alpha palms himself through his boxers.

"Mm, baby. You looks gorgeous. Keep going. My good omega." Louis sounds a bit breathless himself.

Harry desides to leave his slightly sore nipples alone for a bit, and turns around so his back is to Louis. He gyrates his hips seductively as he hooks his thumbs in his pants. He looks over his shoulder with half lidded eyes and bites his bottom lip as he slowly drags his pants down his thighs.

"Fuck. Being so nice for me, my little omega. Shit, you look so sexy. You're my little omega right?" Louis feels his breath catch as he stares at Harry's panty clad ass as Harry bends over to remove his jeans completely. The back of his panties are completely soaked with his slick. Harry quickly thinks that maybe it actually is his heat, but he doesn't linger on that thought for no more than a couple of seconds.

 _How did that not show through his jeans_? Louis wonders. He doesn't worry about that too long though, seeing as his omega was bent over with his ass high in the air.

Harry straightens back up, and throws his jeans in some corner of the room before he turns around again. He is extremely turned on at the sight in front of him. He doesn't even answer Louis. His question went in one ear, and out the other. 

Harry watches with lust filled eyes as Louis - who is now boxerless - strokes his massive cock lazily, staring at Harry's crotch. Harry's tip is slightly poking out of his panties and God is it obscene. Louis uses his other hand to tell Harry to come foward with a 'come hither' motion. Harry obeys and stops in between Louis' legs, standing over him. Louis doesn't appreciate that much, nor does he appreciate how his pretty little omega didnt answer his question, and he tugs on Harry's hand a bit to get him to crouch. Harry does so and is face to face with Louis' throbbing erection. He nearly drools at the thought of having it in his mouth.

Louis notices Harry's heated stare and grabs his jaw, tilting his face so their eyes can meet. "Why haven't you answered my question, pet." Harry's mind blanks for a bit, trying to remember the question his alpla asked. "Hmm, I guess someone wasn't paying attention huh?" Louis asks. 

"I personally think that maybe you can answer that question in you own way, don't you? I think maybe I can get that answer by you doing something for me. Say like, oh I don't know...." Louis pauses for a bit, pretending to think. Harry gets more anxious as time goes by. He just wants Louis' mouth watering cock in his mouth. He'd do anything to suck his dick. Luckily for him, that's exactly what Louis wants him to do to show him that he's his little omega.

"Ah! I have it! How about you show me what that sexy mouth of yours can do, hmm? How does that sound?" Louis knows that's what Harry wanted since he caught him staring hungrily at his cock. He lets Harry's jaw go and Harry wastes no time to scoot as close as he can get to the couch. He wraps his hand around Louis' cock and licks a wide stripe on the underside. Both moan, Harry at the taste, and Louis at the pleasure. Harry closes his eyes as he licks a couple more stripes on Louis' cock.

Louis grips Harry's hair in a tight fist and says, "Open your eyes, love." Harry does so and _fuck_ he looks so gone. His cheeks are dusted slightly with a pinkish hue, his lips are red and spit slick, and his eyes are blown with lust. 

Harry and Louis keeps eye contact as Harry kisses the side of his cock. He gets to the head and kisses it too. Then he flicks his tongue on the underside of his head and Louis' breath falters and his legs shake a bit. He even tilts his head back because of how much pleasure that little lick gave him.

Damn, he's good. Louis thought to himself.

"Fuck. Sh-shit you're amazing little omega. My little cockslut. No more teasing though. Get to it." Louis tells Harry. Louis tilts his head back down to watch Harry take his cock in his mouth.

Harry kisses the head of his dick before he opens his mouth wide, and slowly starts to sink down on his cock. When he has just the tip in his mouth, he flicks his tongue again to get that same reaction as before.

Harry is not disappointed.

Louis gasps before he moans deeply in his throat, and it almost sounds like a growl. He grips Harry's hair a bit tighter, and Harry moans around his cock at the pleasureable pulling sensation at his scalp. 

The vibrations around Louis' sensitive head, cause by Harry's moaning, causes him to let out an uncontrollable moan as sparks shoot up his spine.

Harry sinks down slowly after his head is slightly pushed down by Louis' hand. He goes down steadily until he reaches his hand that's at the base of Louis' magnificent cock. 

Louis moans, and rubs his thumb on Harry's hollowed cheek, feeling the outline of his cock.

Harry comes back up just as slow as he did going down, and places both his hands behind his back. Some time before this, Harry closed his eyes again, but Louis didn't mind. He was too focused on the warmth engulfing his cock.

Harry opened his eyes and made eye contact with Louis as he makes his way back down. This time he takes Louis' entire cock, from base to tip, without stopping. He feels Louis' tip in his throat, and swallows around it. Louis' cock twitches, and he can't help but scream out at the pressure that surrounded the head of his cock. 

Harry releases Louis' cock from the confines of his mouth to take a quick breather. After he takes a couple of deep breaths, he dives back into what he was doing before. This time though, he bobs his head rapidly up and down the shaft of Louis' cock.

Louis feels a knot coiling in the pit of his stomach, but he doesn't want to come yet. He wants to come _inside_ of Harry. Louis pulls Harry off of him by his hair, and Harry comes off with a 'pop'. 

Louis pulls Harry onto the couch on top of him so his knees are on either side of him. Harry isn't sitting down on his lap, though. He's up on his knees with his forearms on the back of the couch, on either side of Louis' head. He connects their lips in a steamy kiss that consists mainly of tongue and teeth.

In the midst of their kiss, Harry rests his weight down on Louis' lap and feels his cock on his ass, the only thing keeping them from touching directly is his panties. Harry whines high in his throat while their lips are still connected and grinds down on Louis. Louis grunts and grips his hips, but put in no effort to stop him. He could feel how drenched his panties were in slick, but he didn't mind at all.

Harry disconnects their lips, but doesn't move his head far, and closes his eyes while he says in a mindless stutter, "W-want yo-ou Daddy. Need you t-to fill m-me up nice a-and good Daddy. Want you t-to fuck me into the mattress, al-alpha. Wanna r-ride you, Daddy." Louis growls, his chest vibrating with it. Harry moans and nearly come by just how _**alpha**_ that growl was.

Louis says a quick apology that he may or may not mean, and literally rips Harry's panties off of him. Harry's been steadily leaking slick since the club, but now it's coming in greater amounts. It's not so much that he's leaving a puddle wherever he goes, but he's dripping just a tiny bit. 

Harry grinds down hard onto Louis, and moans as Louis' tip catches on his rim. Louis stops him by tightening his grip on Harry's hips and commanding, "Stop, little omega. Remember what I said earlier? Hmm? No need to rush, lovely." Louis removes one of his hands from his hips and uses it to push on Harry's back, making him arch it inward so their chests are pressed together, and his ass is slightly sticking out, clenching hole exposed.

Louis leans in a bit and leaves feather light kisses on the column of Harry's throat. Louis feels Harry's heart racing against his chest. He then uses that same hand that was on his back and slowly trails it down his back, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. As Louis gets closer and closer to his hole, Harry's breathing picks up.

"Calm down, love. Relax." Louis whispers against his neck.

Harry realizes just how tense he was, and relaxes his body. Louis' fingers soon come in contact with Harry's slick, and he swipes a bit up with them. He brings his hand up to his face, and takes a big whiff.

"Holy fuck, baby. You smell and taste absolutely amazing. Can't wait to get into you, my little omega. Gonna fuck you so well." Louis praises him as he sucks the slick off his fingers. He brings his fingers back to Harry's hold and circles it with his middle finger fingertip. 

Harry shivers as he felt his hole being toyed with, and loses his breath when one finger, much shorter and thicker than his own, enters him. He lets out an airy moan when it's as far in as it can go. The finger that was nestled deep inside of Harry stayed unmoving until he whined and moved his hips a tiny bit to get some sort of friction. 

Louis starts pumping his finger and soon adds his index finger, stretching him even more. "I want you to come three times tonight, little omega of mine. One time from my fingers, one time from my cock, and the last time from my mouth. I want them all to be you coming untouched. Maybe I'll offer you a bit of help on the last one."

While he was explaining this to Harry, he added a third and final finger. Harry was a moaning mess right now, but both know it'll be worse than this later. Louis pauses in his finger movements to give his wrist a bit of a rest, and Harry takes it upon himself to move his hips so Louis' fingers are going in and out of him. It isn't the same pace as before, but that's okay. He's extremely close, anyway.

Louis decides to crook his fingers just a tiny bit before his fingers disappears in Harry again. As Harry's hole swallows his fingers again, his prostate is rubbed against harshly, and he moans out loud while unexpectedly shooting white spurts of come on both his and Louis' chests. His eyes are shut tightly as he rides out his orgasm on Louis' fingers. His hands grasp the back of the couch with amazing force, knuckles turning white.

Overstimulation starts taking over Harry the longer Louis' fingers stays in him. He removes the fingers from his hole, and tries to catch his breath. Louis rubs his back in order to help to calm his omega down.

"Good boy. You did so well, and you did it all on your own, too. You're my good little omega. So obedient." Louis praises. Harry keens and blushes at his praise as he hides his face in Louis' neck. He feels his heart slow down to a somewhat normal beat. It's still a bit fast, but not abnormally fast like it had just been. 

"Ready for my cock, baby? Hmm?" Louis asks. Before Harry can even nod his head, Louis is answering his own questions. "Of course you are. You're my cockslut. That's all you ever think about." Louis grabs two handfuls of Harry's ass and squeezes.

Harry moans lowly as he feels a bit more slick leaks out his stretched hole.

"'M ready f-for you, Daddy. Want y-you in me s-so bad." Harry mumbles lowly. Louis reaches down with one hand, and holds his cock upright. Harry gets back up onto his knees and feels Louis' cock poking and prodding at and around his hole.

Louis rubs the tip of dick up and down Harry's crack a few times. Everytime it comes across his rim, it would catch, making Harry whimper in neediness.

"Need you now, a-alpha. 'M your cocks-slut. P-please give i-it to m-me, Daddy." Harry begs. He would sink down himself, but Louis' still holding him with one hand.

"Alright, pet. You can take it. It's all yours." Louis holds his cock still, and allows Harry to start sinking down. He wastes no time and lowers his body until the tip pops in. Both boys let out shuddering breaths. Harry at the intrusion of his ass, and Louis at the warm heat that's surrounded the head of his cock. 

Harry lowers himself down the rest of the way, both letting out grunts and gasps of pleasure as he was doing so. He sits comfortably in Louis' lap, and lets himself adjust a bit. God, he has never felt so full. He experiments a bit, and wiggles his hips slightly. He moans loudly and arches his back as the tip of Louis' dick shifts and nudges that special spot within him. 

He can almost never reach that spot in him, but when he does, man does he go wild. Harry starts bouncing on Louis' dick, keeping that same angle. As expected, he nails his prostate head on.

"O-oh fuck, alpha! You feel so g-good in m-me." Harry pants out. He moves his hands to his ass, and places them on top of Louis'. He speeds up his bouncing, and spreads his asscheeks apart.

Soon his thighs get tired, and Louis notices. He holds Harry up by his hips and fucks up into him at a fast relentless pace. Harry keeps spreading his ass and moans brokenly.

"'M gonna c-come-" Harry can't even finish his sentence before white hot pleasure courses through him. He shivers violently as his second orgasm of the night rushes through him. Louis is still thrusting into him when he comes, chasing his own impending orgasm. 

Harry whines as he begins to feel overstimulated, but doesn't say anything about it. He just rests his head fowards and lets out breathless gasps and whimpers in Louis' ear.

Louis' thrusts get sloppy and he freezes and shouts out, balls deep in Harry. They didn't put use a condom, so when Louis comes, Harry feel the warmth of it deep within him. He moans at the sensation, but cuts it off with a whine as Louis begins to pull out.

When Louis' dick is completely freed, come starts leaking almost immediately, so he places Harry on the side of him and commands, "All fours, pet. Ass in the air. You're in for a treat." Harry complies, and gets on his hands and knees. His arms starts shaking almost instantly, but he wants to be a good boy for his alpha, so he fights through it. Louis sees how much he is struggling and decides to take mercy on his little omega. 

"You can just rest on your forearms, love. You've done well."

Harry is filled with relief and does not hesitate to rest on his forearms. Louis especially doesn't mind because it exposed Harry's leaking hole even more. He turns towards Harry, leans down, and licks a stripe from his balls to his hole. Harry cries out, and arches his back. He pushes his ass into Louis' face.

Louis places both hands on both of Harry's asscheeks and gets to work. First, he starts by tracing circles around his rim using the point of his tongue. He then uses his tongue and put it in as far as it and go. He does this again and again until he's going at a fairly fast speed. He retracts his tongue and places his mouth directly over his hole and sucks harshly.

He can faintly feel Harry shake and hear him cry out. He's so into eating him out. He couldn't get enough of him.

Harry tried getting away from Louis mouth. It was _so_ much. He felt _so_ good. In fact, he felt _too_ good. The pleasure was overwhelming him. He's so close to being over the edge, but he needs that little push. He doesn't know how long he can stay on the edge.

It's as if Louis senses this and uses one hand to fondle Harry's balls. Harry rides back onto Louis' tongue as he goes through an earth-shattering orgasm. He shoots blanks, but you wouldn't be able to tell based on how loud he was moaning and whimpering. Louis keeps eating him out, and he can't even hear how wrecked he sounds. He's lost in his own head, and soon he blacks out.

\----

When Harry comes to again, he's bundled up in the softest blankets with his head on a firm chest. He feels fingers running through his hair, and snuggles up into the warm body he's cuddled with. He notices he doesn't feel overly hot anymore.

"You did so well, baby. I'm so proud of you. My good little omega. My Omega." Louis kisses the top of his head and tightens his arms around Harry, bringing them impossibly closer.

Harry hums and tilts his head up, giving Louis a sweet kiss. Maybe it was his heat, after all.

"My Alpha."


End file.
